


【气宇轩扬】兔子h

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 小兔子被摸脊背会非常兴奋……兔耳很敏感……
Kudos: 4





	【气宇轩扬】兔子h

气宇轩扬（五）  
（兔耳）  
王皓轩这些天总觉得宋继扬不对劲，他总是嚷嚷着自己头上有点痒，用手挠了也没用。有时候也说自己尾椎骨的位置有点痒，但是都被王皓轩曲解成了他想要，然后又是一阵缠绵收场，这事也就不了了之……

这天起床，他感觉一个毛茸茸的东西在他的脑袋边上蹭来蹭去。一睁眼，先映入眼帘的是一对长长的兔子耳朵。  
然后才是宋继扬的脸。  
王皓轩：……………  
宋继扬无措地摸了摸自己的耳朵，然后一脸纠结又窘迫地低下头，小声嘀咕：  
“尾巴也长出来了……”  
王皓轩向他身后一摸，果然多了一个又圆又小，毛茸茸的尾巴。  
再想起他之前说过的话，才反应过来是什么情况。

看着像小兔子一样的扬扬，他心里不禁发痒，恶意地捏了捏他的小尾巴。  
宋继扬霎时间红了脸，像小兔子一样把脑袋往王皓轩怀里钻，长耳朵软软地扫在他身上，与其说是害羞，倒更像是在撒娇。  
看着在怀里不知后果地蹭的宋继扬，王皓轩不可避免的硬了。

在怀里的宋继扬自然感觉到了，要是以前，他早就羞红了脸把头转开，不看他，这次宋继扬却没有躲。  
宋继扬轻轻地把下巴垫在王皓轩的肩上，鼓起脸嘟嘟嘴卖了个萌：  
“哼～”

王皓轩心跳都止了半拍。  
啧，真是要命了。  
“皓轩，要不……试试这样……？”  
宋继扬把脸埋到他的肩膀上，声音在耳边闷闷的。

其实倒不是什么突然主动，只是宋继扬自从自己长出兔耳朵和兔尾巴以后，总觉得身上痒痒的，想被人抚摸。刚才又被王皓轩揉了尾巴，现在那种感觉更强烈了。

如此明显，王皓轩再直球也听得出来这是索求。  
他一转身又捏住宋继扬的小兔子尾巴，把他按在身下，顺势将他的两腿分开，将身体嵌进去，咬着他的耳朵  
“你这只小兔子，就该被我逮来扒了毛吃干抹尽。”  
………………………………………………………………

“唔……”热烈的吻中，宋继扬努力动着软舌去迎合，但也弄不过情欲高涨的王皓轩，忍不住喘出了声音，王皓轩却更加霸道地掠过他的小舌，卷在口中吮吸，直吮得津液交缠，从唇角流下，半晌才放开他。  
宋继扬没有立刻把舌头缩回去，就那么伸出润湿肿胀还泛起水光的唇，舌尖还滑下一滴不知道是谁的津液。  
宋继扬就着被热吻弄得发红的眼眶，半跪半坐地看着他可怜兮兮撒娇。

“肿了……”  
像小兔子一样的眼睛水汪汪地看着他，王皓轩有点心软了，后悔自己刚才那么用力，因为激动没有把握好分寸，谁知宋继扬又说  
“可是……好喜欢～”

王皓轩大脑死机片刻。  
这小家伙什么时候学的？难道变成兔子还有这种奇效？？  
宋继扬难得的主动热情，当然要好好把握。  
………………………………………………………………

王皓轩再次吻住他，这次不像刚才那般热烈，取而代之的是温柔得化不开的缠绵，唇瓣软舌辗转不休。温柔也掩饰不了的躁动让他的手不由自主地抚向身下人的细腰。

宋继扬只穿了一件春秋季的家居服，温热手掌探入，细瘦的腰肢一手就握得过来。  
不知是体温太热还是衣服太薄，王皓轩身上的热度透过衣物传到他的身上，弄得他的身体也越来越烫。

之前留下的痕迹还没有消退，粉红色的吻痕已经化成了浅浅的紫红，点在白若脂玉的肌肤上，更添几分媚色。

在手指的刺激下，快感又涌上来，但是这种感觉又熟悉又陌生，也许是因为变成了兔子，身体构造有点不同吧。  
宋继扬想着，身体却不可控制地往他怀里钻，真的像撒娇求抱的小兔子一样，一个劲往里拱。  
王皓轩顺势把他搂进怀里，像摸小动物一样，顺着他的脊背摸下去。  
谁知宋继扬被摸到脊背的时候，突然惊喘一声。  
“嗯啊～”

王皓轩又惊了。  
平时要是有这种反应，多半是被摸了下面，或是被自己捅到了极乐点。  
这……只是摸个脊背就能……？

惊讶片刻，他很快回过神来，这种神奇的特性得好好利用起来。  
王皓轩的手越发放肆，从凸起的肩胛到圆润翘起的臀，一路不轻不重地滑下去，随即再摸上来。  
手指随着宋继扬身体优美的曲线起伏，每一次的上下都能带动那人的颤抖和娇喘。

没摸几下，宋继扬已经全身浮现起潮红，张着嘴急促地喘息着，整个人抽了魂般往他身上倒去。  
这样的表现和之前他快要高潮的时候简直一模一样。  
王皓轩心念微动，又摸了几下，随着一阵颤抖和一声难耐的长吟，宋继扬无可避免地到达了高潮，整个人软倒在他怀里，连耳朵都无力地耷拉下来。

王皓轩笑着吻了吻他失神的脸，咬住他的长耳朵。  
兔耳朵的内侧看上去粉粉嫩嫩，实际上还布满了一层又细又软的绒毛，舌头舔上去，软毛挠得舌尖痒痒的。  
“唔……不要”  
兔耳也成了宋继扬的一个新敏感点，他一边小声地叫着，一边又把头往他脖颈处蹭。  
于是王皓轩张口咬住他的兔耳尖。  
“呃～”  
宋继扬又是舒服又是疼地闷哼。  
这种新奇的快感之前从未体验过，宋继扬表现出极大的好奇心，即使是痛，也不表现出太明显的难受。

另一只手顺着腰线往臀部摸去，发现那里已经湿成一片泥泞。  
手指轻松探入，被调教过的肠壁自然而然有规律地夹吸着，没插几下，就有更多的液体冒出来，随着手指的进出发出轻快的水声，给空气都带来了点潮意。

宋继扬回过神来，看着在自己身上压着的王皓轩笑，顺从地接受新一轮的刺激。  
本来宋继扬就生得可爱，现在多了一对兔耳朵，一笑起来简直能把人萌化。  
这一笑正中王皓轩红心，把他因为忙着伺候宋继扬而差点忽略的欲望又燃烧到了一个新高度。

宋继扬伸手帮他褪了裤子，露出他挺立许久的粗大欲望。  
可能是因为忍得久了，那东西鼓胀成紫红色，虽然以前早就多次领教过它的厉害，可每次看到的时候还是觉得它大得吓人。  
宋继扬皱皱鼻子，略带担心：  
“他看起来好凶啊……”  
“你不也挺喜欢吗？”王皓轩挑挑眉，又加了一根手指，为接下来的进入做准备。  
，宋继扬看他忍得辛苦，额头上都沁出了汗，就伸出手想帮帮他。

白净修长的手指包裹住青筋突起的凶器，小心翼翼地上下滑动。  
宋继扬的手指上面没有茧，又细又嫩地包裹在敏感柱身上，软嫩的感觉让王皓轩低喘起来。  
“你是在勾引我吗？嗯？”王皓轩英气逼人的眉眼凑近，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，极有威胁性。  
宋继扬睁着无辜的包微微发红的兔眼，刚想回答，就被王皓轩的突然进入阻断了。

忍了将近半个小时，又被宋继扬的手指一刺激，王皓轩是真的控制不住了，直接提枪上阵，一插到底。  
宋继扬已经习惯了之前隔几天就来一次，但是被这么一次到底还是有点刺激，顶得眼神都失焦了。

被紧致湿热的肠道紧紧包裹吸附，快感从柱身向头部汇集，王皓轩舒服得眯了眼，试着进出了几下。  
因为刚进入，肠道还没完全打开，褶皱被撑到了最大，王皓轩青筋跳动的巨物在里面摩擦挤压的感觉清晰得仿佛能听到声音。  
每次抽出都带着一部分深红色的肠肉露出穴口，与雪白的臀肉形成鲜明的对比，倍感色情。带出的肠肉又好像舍不得这庞大的不速之客的离去，在苦苦挽留。  
随着一次次进出，肉体拍击的声音像两人激动的心跳，越来越快，也因为水的越流越多，声音在空气中逐渐发出清脆的“啪啪”声。

宋继扬极为配合地缠住他的腰，细长双腿慢慢收紧，被插入和占有的快感已经开始涌出了，体内无意间被擦过那个地方，除了舒服，还会无比的瘙痒难耐，纵使臀瓣被他捏的有点疼，也恨不得身上的男人再干得狠一些。  
宋继扬张开嘴，满是情欲的声音传来  
“用……用力……”  
王皓轩却不再动作，俯下身子咬着他的耳朵  
“求我啊～”  
宋继扬却不吭声了。  
主动归主动，这么露骨还是做不到啊！！！

王皓轩见他不说，便突然很想捉弄他。  
他把舌头伸入宋继扬小小的耳洞，舌头在里面舔舐进出，搅得宋继扬耳边只剩王皓轩唾液翻搅出来的各种水声，刺激着大脑。  
耳朵太敏感，这么被舔又痒得难以忍受，他想把脸转开，又被扣住后脑拉回来继续啃。

“求我啊～”王皓轩的舌头一边模仿身下性交的频率，一边说。  
同时也故意要把那物向外抽。  
只是轻轻地蹭过那个让宋继扬销魂的地方。  
“呜……”  
宋继扬因为被迫说出羞耻的话语而委屈地掉下眼泪，被弄得又舒服又难受。  
宋继扬扭腰摆臀，往上面蹭了又蹭，像是在央求，央求那个可怕的东西狠狠捣进来，捣得娇媚花心都软成一滩泥。

他终于还是向快感屈服了。  
“皓轩……求你…顶那里”  
王皓轩心满意足，朝肠壁上方顶去。  
时而深进，时而浅插，每一种频率都弄得身下人叫得合不拢嘴，腰上盘着的细瘦的两条长腿也开始摩擦起王皓轩劲瘦的腰。

尖锐直入的快感蔓延到整个胯间，深入到骨髓里，再顺着脊柱往大脑冲去，惹得宋继扬几乎丧失思考功能，小穴无意识地收缩，大张的嘴叫的越发无遮拦。  
“啊啊～皓轩～快点……好棒～”  
没顶几下，宋继扬在自己崩溃的哭叫声中又射了一回。

王皓轩却只是刚开始。  
兔子的身体好像也有麻烦的地方，太敏感了。如果是平常，他们高潮的时间几乎都是同时，不会有这么大差距。  
他把还沉浸在春潮里的宋继扬翻过去，让他趴跪在床上，背对着自己，成一个后入的姿势。  
背对着王皓轩，就看不到他在自己身后做什么了，但是王皓轩却是正面对着自己的屁股。  
宋继扬心里生出一点害羞，身体一紧张，忍不住缩了缩那暴露在空气中的穴口。

被小圆尾巴点缀得可爱到过分的小穴此刻饿了了一般往外吐着水，把尾巴上的毛沾成一绺一绺的，王皓轩低下头，在那个涌着花蜜的花心吮了一口，吃了满口的蜜液。  
宋继扬后穴又是一缩，像是害怕自己的花蜜又要被人偷走了似的，但这一缩，把王皓轩的舌头也往里吸了进去。  
王皓轩伸舌进入湿热小穴，感觉这张小嘴比上面那张还厉害，吸着他的舌头不放，身后的尾巴还有意识一般微微颤抖着，闹的人心痒。

王皓轩再叼住他的尾巴，让那软绒绒的小东西在口腔里刮蹭，时不时还轻咬一口，弄得更多的液体从后面饥渴待插的小嘴吐出，有的流在了腿间，有的向前滑去，顺着宋继扬再次立起来的肉根滴在床上，床单都湿了一小片。

王皓轩将自己的凶器放在小穴口，却也不进去，让那粗长柱体在周围摩擦，磨得穴口和囊袋一片肿胀。  
宋继扬被他蹭得舒服，正叫得欢，又没料到他的突然进入。  
饿了许久的小穴终于被吃得满满涨涨，但这次没有丝毫不适感，只觉得整个肠壁都布满了敏感点，被他这么一插，开始难耐地收缩起来。王皓轩被他这么吸，不留神直接吟出了声。  
“呃……”

宋继扬听得愣怔片刻，男人隐忍愉悦的声音好听得他下体又硬了了几分，宋继扬起了坏心眼，故意夹吸着王皓轩，想再听听他的低叫声。  
王皓轩察觉他的意图，在那小尾巴上拧了一把  
“小兔子，真是坏”  
然后惩罚性地整根没入，再大幅度抽插起来。  
这下又顶得宋继扬没声了。

宋继扬觉得顶得有点太深了，深得他难受起来。  
他低下头，看见自己被顶得身体一耸一耸，弄得床铺传来轻微的晃动声，身下刚射过的东西又半硬起来，吐出透明液体。  
王皓轩忽然伸手揪住他的尾巴，向上扯了扯。  
宋继扬惊呼疼痛，臀部自然向上翘起。  
饱满的臀丘立在眼前，小穴藏在股沟里面若隐若现，带给王皓轩不小的视觉冲击。  
看着腰身的柔软弧度，他又去拉宋继扬的耳朵，让他被迫抬起头，看向自己。

王皓轩就是想看看他的表情，看他被自己干得表情声音动作统统失控，看他因为自己的动作而一次次哭叫，收缩，高潮。他拧过他的下巴，以这样一个让宋继扬纠结的姿势和他接吻。  
宋继扬脸上的泪早就画出了几道湿痕，无意间蹭到王皓轩的脸上，王皓轩便伸舌替他舔干净。

屁股和头部都高高抬起，只有细腰软塌在中间，王皓轩在上面一拧，又惹得宋继扬娇喘出声。  
“啊……”  
因为仰起头来的不舒服，宋继扬叫出的声音都哑了。  
王皓轩伏下去，竟然在那个和体内敏感点一样浪的脊背舔舐起来。  
还没待舔完一轮，宋继扬就跪不住了，朝一侧软倒过去。  
王皓轩也顺势侧身，在上面细细舔舐，时不时在突起的脊椎骨上面嘬舔一口，吸得皮肤泛起粉红。  
宋继扬失控地叫着，音调一声比一声高，叫得王皓轩不得不去捂他的嘴。  
“嘘，当心别被别人听到了”  
“我们还没公开呢。”

宋继扬迷糊里听了这句话，应道  
“公……公开”  
似是怕王皓轩不明白，他赶紧又断断续续地补充，“那……那我们就公开”  
王皓轩的动作停了停，有点担心道  
“你……你不怕……”  
宋继扬打断他。  
“我不怕！我要和你一起，我不怕！”

王皓轩的眼角有点发红。这个还没成熟的青年因为自己平时在荧幕前的形象太完美，根本不知道网络暴力有多可怕，他还说要陪自己一起扛。  
王皓轩曾经也陪薛洋扛过了网络上的谩骂，但此刻陪的是道长，是他的人，总有点不一样。

宋继扬感到了他的走神，转过头去看他  
“怎么了？”  
王皓轩回神，低头遮住了眼角那点湿意，用力地插进去。  
“好…我们公开”

他像刚才那样，发了狠地往宋继扬的敏感点硬顶，把那软穴插得全是水，痉挛不止。  
宋继扬的耳朵又耷拉下来，腰肢颤抖摆动，  
“又……又要去了……啊～”  
王皓轩闻言停下，想让他和自己一起达到高潮，于是他随手摸出一个小皮筋，在那几乎就要释放的阳物上绑了两圈。

“呜呜呜……不……”强烈得要把身体撑炸了的快感无论如何都冲不破那地方，他一般哭着摇头一边挣扎着伸手要把小皮筋扯下来，但是被王皓轩捉了手。  
王皓轩将他的手钳在身后，威胁一般地压过去，在他耳边哑声道。  
“不准！”

随即又开始了了漫长无尽头的抽插。  
明明知道宋继扬被逼的快疯了，娇喘的声音连续得像是断不了，他还每次都故意往那浪点上蹭，惹得后穴一阵阵无意识收缩，脚趾都是崩紧向脚心勾去的样子，宋继扬明显是高潮了，但是前面就是什么都射不出来，那液体都快把肿胀起来的阳根撑坏了。  
宋继扬累得几乎昏过去，但是每次在刚要失去意识的时候，又被蹭到敏感点所带来的快感逼清醒。宋继扬觉得再这么干下去，自己都要被他玩死了。

不知过了多久，大发慈悲的王皓轩终于把那个皮筋解开，但可能是把阳根憋坏了，那浓稠的精液还没有立刻就喷薄出来。  
王皓轩调戏又陷入半昏迷的他“哟，怎么了？ 我松开了你，怎么还不想射了？”  
他朝着那敏感点狠狠碾过去，并且就压在那里不动了，宋继扬的身体才终于反应过来。  
灭顶的快感铺天盖地避无可避，夺取了大脑的意识，把他们两个人都牢牢罩在情欲里，肠道格外剧烈地绞拧起来，强烈的收缩把王皓轩也吸得射在了里面，热烫的液体打在那一点上，把高潮又弄出更大的浪来。

宋继扬腿间可怜的小东西立在下腹上，射了好一会，直喷得两人小腹间都湿黏一片，还有的白浊溅到了王皓轩的唇边上。  
王皓轩伸舌去舔，觉得味道还不错，砸了咂嘴。  
宋继扬连睡意都被这猛烈的高潮搞没了，王皓轩抽身，他就像断了线的木偶一样双眼失神地瘫在床上，眼睛还微微上翻，显然是被欺负得狠了。

王皓轩将软成水的人捞起来，动作让他体内的液体开始流出，热流在肠道里流动的感觉让他的身体又抽搐几下，喉间发出暗哑的声音——他已经叫不出来了。  
王皓轩刚想安抚性地摸摸他的背，结果  
他摸完了才反应过来：  
完了，这还是只兔子。

果不其然，宋继扬的身体条件反射一样地弹动几下，喉咙发出几声急喘，复软倒下去，腿间阳根又立起来。  
本来王皓轩已经打算放过他了，但是这一摸的威力太大，再次勾起了宋继扬的情欲。  
被肏开了的后穴还没完全合上，从外面都能看到里面收缩着的水淋淋的媚肉，不一会又流出来，弄湿了床单。

进入这个今天不知道被进过多少次的地方，宋继扬想晕过去，但是又晕不过去，绝望了似的等着挨肏。  
好在王皓轩这次没怎么折腾他，顺着他的脊背抚摸，身下有规律地抽插着，顶得穴口淫液四溅。  
彻底被肏昏之前，宋继扬含糊不清地嘟囔  
“它……它真的太凶了……”  
王皓轩听了好笑，很想让他再见识见识这东西到底有多凶，不过他舍不得再这么折磨小兔子了。  
在一股股逼人发疯的快感中，体力透支到极点的宋继扬终于晕了过去。


End file.
